The Kitty and the Pirate
by Rekall
Summary: It's Halloween time and Yami demands that Seto allow him to throw a party. [SetoYami, WINNER of the KnY Halloween Challenge]


**A/N – Warnig: Lemons ahead!****

* * *

**

Kaiba Seto knew of the great evils in the world. At five he had lost his mother when Mokuba was born. Three years later his father died in a car accident and the inheritance money Mokuba and he should have gotten was stolen by greedy relatives who dumped them in an orphanage. At ten, he sold his soul, cheating in the chess game so that Kaiba Gozaburo would adopt Mokuba and himself; he had thought his life would improve then, but he was wrong.

Sleepless nights and endless study sessions had turned Seto into a cold man, who could not even obtain comfort through Gozaburo's death. It was only through Atemu and Mokuba's love that he was able to regain some of person he had been before Gozaburo entered his life.

Even after coming to terms with who he was and what had happened, Seto's life did not become any easier. First he was dragged into helping Atemu save the world numerous times and then forced to watch and wonder if his secret love would leave the world of the living to join his family, friends and former lover in the afterlife. Fortunately Atemu had chosen to stay and was given a body of his own. Adopting the name 'Yami', he almost immediately moved in with Seto and soon all knew of their love.

That had been two years ago and Seto had thought his days of horror had ended long ago but again he was wrong; Halloween was fast approaching and for the first time ever the Kaiba family would be spending it in the US.

For two years Seto had lived in bliss with Yami until a routine business trip to America. Normally they went during the winter, around February, to get away from the snow, but that year an additional trip was planned for September to inspect Kaiba Land USA and oversee construction on a new ride.

Normally, while Seto and Mokuba were working Yami spent his days shopping or sightseeing. The former Egyptian Pharaoh had learned enough English to get by so Seto wasn't concerned letting the love of his life wander around unescorted. Unfortunately for Seto, he would live to regret the decision to not have someone watching over his petite lover.

It had started one warm day in mid September, a week into their three-month stay, when Seto arrived at their California home to find Yami curled up on the couch with his laptop in his lap. A frown was on his sexy face as he stared at something on the computer screen.

"What's wrong?" Seto inquired; Yami normally didn't get on the computer unless he was talking to one of his friends back home, but from the look on Yami's face it didn't seem as if the ex-spirit was chatting with his friends.

"What's Halloween?" Yami asked as he looked up at the two Kaiba brothers. The younger one grinned as he plopped down next to his brother-in-law.

"It's this American celebration where you dress up in costumes and get a lot of chocolate and candy!" Mokuba explained with excitement as his grin grew. "Normally kids go around to houses in costumes getting even more candy while the older crowd have parties where all the guests dress up!"

Crimson eyes sparkled as Yami looked at his tall lover, who was still standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, ready to make a quick escape if the conversation turned to a direction he didn't like. "Seto, can we have a Halloween party? I've been looking up some of this stuff on the Internet and it seems really fun!"

"Yami we barely know anyone in this country," Seto began as he strolled over and stood on Yami's other side. Gently he petted his lover's knee to soothe him before the ex-Pharaoh could begin pouting, despite the fact Yami looked adorable when he pouted. "The party would be pretty lame with just us, some employees and business associates; that's not the type of party you want."

Unfortunately for Seto, Yami had already thought about that. "We can fly our friends in from home!" he happily pointed out. "I've already mentioned it to Aibou who sounded really excited. He said he had heard all about Halloween but never had experienced it. He said he was going to spread the word today to the others and see if they were interested."

A pounding headache formed in Seto's temple. He loved Yami with all his heart but couldn't stand the ex-spirit's stupid friends; the only reason he put up with them was for Yami's sake. "Yami…"

"Please Seto…"

"Please Niisama…"

Seto groaned, closed his eyes and began rubbing his temple in an attempt to soothe the pain. He knew he had no chance of winning when it was two against one. "Alright, alright; have your party. Just don't expect me to help plan it!"

Mokuba cried happily while Yami threw his arms around his lover's neck. Before Seto knew what was happening Yami was crawling into his lap and placing light kisses on his neck.

"I'll leave you two alone," snickered Mokuba before quickly making an exit.

Finally alone, Yami further advanced upon his lover, rocking ever so lightly against the tall brunet. He sucked hard on Seto's neck before running his tongue over the spot. The brunet would have a nice mark there later which was fine with Yami; he liked marking his lover so that everyone would know that the sexy brunet was taken; one couldn't be too careful when there were a lot of dynamic new employees trying to sleep their way to the top.

"It's not fair," Seto complained as Yami took the liberty of nibbling on his ear. "You always are able to manipulate me into doing whatever you want."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Complying with the demand, Seto cupped the back of Yami's head with his hand and brought their lips together. Hungrily Seto sucked Yami's tongue into his mouth so he could rub their tongues together in a dance of forbidden love.

Needing closer contact, Seto shifted on the couch and shoved Yami backwards so that the ex-Pharaoh's back hit the soft fabric of the sofa. Seto loomed over Yami and was about to return to their make-out session when they heard the cracking sound of something hitting the wood floor.

"My computer!" Yami cried. Pushing Seto away, Yami sat up stared helplessly down at the now useless computer he had left on the couch when he straddled the brunet's lap.

"Forget about it, I'll buy you a new one," Seto promised. At the moment he could care less about the computer as he shoved Yami back down on the couch and once again leaned over his lover.

Yami turned his head so that he would miss the kiss Seto tried to give him. "A better one?"

"Let me kiss you and I'll get you the best one available, shipped overnight straight from Japan."

A grin appeared on Yami's face, and, turning his head back towards his blue-eyed lover, Yami cupped Seto's face with his hands and pulled the taller down for a sweet, sensitizing kiss.

**

* * *

**

A week went by without any further mention of the party and Seto thought he was in the clear. Then came a day of horror when Seto had arrived home one evening to find his petite lover missing.

While Mokuba ran off to find out what the cook had made them for dinner that night, Seto began playing the impromptu game of 'Find the Ex-Pharaoh'.

Knowing the most likely place Yami could be was their bedroom; Seto checked there first and hit the jackpot.

Piles of plastic bags were scattered all over their king-size bed, some with clothes spilling out of them. At the foot of the bed stood Yami, digging through a pile of clothes.

Someone apparently had fun on a shopping spree that day.

"Do we have to have another talk going over the difference between yen and USD?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow at the pile of items. The first time Seto had taken Yami to America, the former Pharaoh thought everything was so cheap not realizing a different currency was used. After spending a couple million in US dollars in one afternoon, Yami ended up having a long talk with Seto as the tall brunet explained him the differences; since Yami spent the entire talk sitting on Seto's lap, kissing his neck, the brunet often wondered if the former spirit had heard him.

Hearing his lover's remark, Yami turned his head to look at the brunet and rolled his crimson eyes. "No…these are for the party Silly."

"Party?"

"The _Halloween_ party…"

_'Crap'._

"…I picked out a costume for you today." Yami continued, talking happily as he held up a nauseating white and red stripped shirt, matching bandana and blue cut off pants. "I was watching Peter Pan the other day and that night had a dream with you being a pirate!"

"No."

"Seto!" Yami glared at his lover with angry crimson eyes but then a look of disappointment fell upon his face. "I really wanted to see you dress up as pirate…"

Seto cursed to himself and rolled his eyes; he really needed to learn to start saying 'No' to Yami. "Alright fine." Yami's face instantly brightened. Walking over to his petite lover Seto kissed Yami on the top of the head. "But I'm not dressing up as some stupid character from a cartoon Disney movie! Let me pick out my own costume."

"Deal! I'll return the things I bought for you in the morning."

To show he was complying, Yami began shoving the clothes back inside a bag. "What about yourself?" Seto inquired; he knew Yami; the ex-Pharaoh probably had his own costume picked out already.

"It's going to be a surprise," the former spirit teased, flicking his tongue out at the CEO. Seto wondered why that tongue wasn't being put to good use, worshiping his body. Seto's cock twitched at the thought of Yami's tongue running over the rough surface and the brunet made plans of shoving the ex-Pharaoh to his knees to allow that tongue to go to work.

Seto was about to put his plan to action when Yami began sniffing the air. "Yum…smells like dinner is ready…"

Left with a raging hard-on, Seto watched helplessly as Yami's cute little ass swayed back and forth as the former Pharaoh strolled from the room. The brunet groaned when he realized that Yami wasn't coming back and that he wasn't going to get sex until later that night. Adjusting the aching bulge in the pants of his suit, Seto reluctantly followed his petite lover, vowing that soon as they were finished eating he was tossing Yami over his shoulder and carrying the ex-Pharaoh back to their bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Seto would have liked to forget about his promise to find his own costume. He figured without a costume he couldn't attend the party, which was a win-win situation for him. The party was being held at Kaiba Land US thanks to Yami manipulating the brunet again, and Seto deduced that without a costume he could stay at home and get some work done, but at the same time keep an eye on the party through video cameras in case a drunk guest decided to hit on the former Pharaoh, who was clearly his property.

Yami unfortunately had other plans and took it upon himself to schedule a day off for the CEO. Seto had no clue of these plans until he woke up one morning to find his petite lover dressed and ready to go.

Delightedly Yami took Seto to a costume shop in LA. It wasn't just any costume shop, however; the woman who owned the place normally made custom period clothes for films and TV shows but she made exceptions for the right price and did individual costumes for parties.

The woman confirmed to a gleeful Yami that she could produce a genuine pirate's costume and proceeded to take Seto's measurements. Seto rolled his eyes through the entire ordeal of the measuring tape being weaved around his body; he was used to the process from having all of his clothes tailored made. Seto had told the woman his measurements but she had insisted on doing it herself. The brunet suspected that she just wanted to get her 'talented' hands on his body and he wasn't the only one to notice.

"She was all over you," Yami growled as they left the shop and got back into the limo.

"It was your idea to come here and it was you who couldn't mind your own business when I told you I'd handle it."

Yami however wasn't paying attention. "I say we go back in there so I can Mind Crush her then we can find someone else to make the costume." Reaching across Seto's lap, Yami tried opening the door but the limo had already moved away from the curb. Still though Seto had to grab Yami's arm to keep him from flinging the door open, which would cause both of them to tumble out of the moving vehicle.

"Relax! I'm gay remember and in love with you!" Seto tugged Yami into his lap and planted a kiss on his lover's temple. "Let her paw me all she wants, while she's working on the costume as I refuse to dress in some ridiculous outfit. Then, once she's finished, I'll bring you back to Mind Crush her."

Yami thought about it for a moment, mulling over his options. "Alright."

Always satisfied when the ex-Pharaoh complied with his wishes, Seto drew the petite body closer to his own and planted their lips together. Whimpering into the kiss, Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck.

"Show me that you belong to me," the CEO whispered into Yami's ear as he moved his mouth around to kiss every inch of Yami's face.

The ex-spirit sunk to the limo's floor, undoing Seto's pants in a swift motion. Freeing the brunet's cock from his boxers, Yami began sucking on the hard erection, while one hand played with Seto's balls.

Yami's other hand went down to his own cock as he began undoing the leather material. With his cock free of the confining leather, the former Pharaoh began fondling himself as he continued to suck the CEO off.

With a pop, Seto's cock came out of Yami's mouth so that the ex-spirit could rise up and kick off the leather pants. While doing this he also retrieved the lube that had previously been hidden in the limo.

Sinking back to his knees, Yami retook Seto in his mouth while lathering his fingers with the lube. With slick fingers, Yami teased his hole and hastily jabbed two fingers inside himself. The only thing that kept him from moaning was the fact that his mouth was full of Seto's thick meat.

The former Pharaoh's tongue ran along the hardness as he continued to finger himself, enjoying the sensation but needing more. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers free but he knew it would only be a matter of moments before something much bigger and better filled him.

Seto gleefully watched as his cock popped free again and Yami began slicking up his cock. The limo was moving steadily through the busy traffic but they still had enough time before they returned to the mansion.

Satisfied with his work, Yami sat down on Seto's lap impaling himself on the brunet's cock. Happily he whimpered, never tiring of the feeling of Seto inside of him.

Waiting a few minutes to adjust, Yami finally began bouncing up and down on the hard cock.

Cupping the back of Yami's head, Seto brought their lips together for fiery kiss, eagerly exploring the former Pharaoh's mouth with his tongue, his hands sliding up and under Yami's shirt so that he could play with the ex-spirit's nipples.

The brunet nibbled on Yami's bottom lip and sharply twisted both of the ex-spirit's nipples, triggering Yami's release. It did not take long after that for Seto to come himself, shooting his load up into Yami.

Cleaning up, they cuddled together for the rest of the trip home.

**

* * *

**

The remainder of October flew by for the trio who lived at the California Kaiba mansion. Before Seto knew what was happening he was standing in front of a full length mirror dressing in the pirate costume which had been delivered a few days earlier. Placing a black captain's hat upon his head, Seto stared at his reflection.

The white cotton shirt was done up to his neck, the last few ties left undone, exposing his neck nicely. Black leather covered his legs and black pirate boots were on his feet. To complete the look he wore a long, navy, velvet jacket, left undone to show off the white shirt he wore underneath. All the clothes were scruffy, worn and dirty, given them an authentic look. Seto had to admit he liked the look.

The bathroom door opened behind him and the brunet knew that Yami had to be ready. Although Yami had taken him to the costume shop and knew his lover was dressed as a pirate, the former Pharaoh had agreed not to see Seto's costume until that night.

"Well…?" Seto asked turning around to look at the ex-spirit. He had wanted to ask if he met the Pharaoh's approval but his words died on his lips when he saw his petite lover.

Yami was dressed in tight leather pants with a cat's tail attached to his rear. A long sleeved, mesh shirt covered his torso and a red ribbon, the only color he wore which wasn't black, was around his neck with a gold bell attached to it. On the top of his head, cat ears poked out from his tri colored spikes and Seto was tempted to throw Yami down on their bed and fuck him crazy before they even got to the party.

"You look great! I knew you'd make a good pirate!" Yami enthusiastically replied before spinning around to show off his own costume, his tail swaying as he moved. "You like?"

"…Yeah…"

Yami smirked. "I always knew you were a cat person."

"Uh huh."

"Does that mean I can go to the Humane Society tomorrow and adopt a kitty?"

"Yeah…sure."

"Oh thank you Seto!" Bounding over to the tall brunet, Yami flung his arms around Seto's neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which brought the CEO out of his daze.

"What? Yami!" he growled but the ex-Pharaoh had already moved away and was looking for something in his walk-in closet.

"Ah, there it is!" Yami said to no one as he backed out of the closet and handed Seto a long package wrapped in brown paper. "I bought this for you to go with your costume."

Cautiously Seto tore off the brown wrapping and found an authentic cutlass incased in a worn leather sheath. Pulling the sword free, Seto marveled at its sleekness. Instead of a normal hilt however a silver dragon was carved into the design of the handle. Wordlessly, Seto gave Yami a look of confusion.

"It's a replica of a sword that a famous pirate known only as the Dragon owned," the ex-spirit explained. "It seemed appropriate for you so I bought it."

"Thank you." The sheath of the sword was attached to a belt which Seto quickly put on and rested a hand on the dragon hilt. Turning back to the mirror, Seto admired how it looked.

"You look like a real pirate now," Yami commented with a toothy grin, displaying the fake cat fangs he had inserted. "I bet if he were alive today, the Dragon would look exactly like that."

Taking Yami's hand in his own, Seto noticed that the ex-Pharaoh had glued cat claws onto his fingernails. Shrugging it off, Seto led his petite lover out of their bedroom and into the hall where Mokuba was supposed to have been waiting for them but the youngest Kaiba was currently missing. "Mokuba!"

"Coming Niisama!" Mokuba hollered from his own room before rushing out into the hall, his black Hogwarts robes swirling behind him, as he shoved his glasses onto his face and brushed his long bangs from his forehead so his fake lightning bolt scar could be seen. "Wow you two look great! But man contacts are hard to wear!" Sticking a finger up under his glasses, the youngster poked a one of his green contacts. "If my eyes start going I'm getting laser eye surgery."

"Yeah, whatever, lets just go," Seto complained. Just because he didn't want to go to the party didn't mean he would allow them to be late.

Hurrying outside to the limo, they were met by Frankenstein and Seto rolled his eyes; Yami had arranged limos to pick them and all their friends up and insisted that the limo drivers dress as a monster from a classic horror movie.

Twenty minutes later they were arriving at Kaiba Land US where the party was in full swing. Cobwebs, skeletons, orange lights and jack-o-lanterns decorated the place. A stage was set up in front of a magnificent fountain where a rock band was currently performing. Later a Karaoke contest would be held on the stage as Yami insisted that a party wasn't a party without one.

Although the park was closed for the party, Yami had convinced him to invite everyone who worked for the company. The employees had been partying for about an hour already but the Kaibas were the first ones to arrive of the 'special' guests.

"Hi Isono!" Mokuba cried running off to chat with the employee who was dressed as Kaibaman, the hero of a popular videogame created by Kaiba Corporation, who suspiciously looked like a long-haired Seto wearing a mask.

"Can we go somewhere to make out?" Seto complained, already not wanting to be there.

"No," Yami hushed as he jabbed Seto in the ribs with his elbow. "Look here comes another limo so be nice!"

The limo, driven by Wolf Man, came to a stop in front of the pair. The door swung open, almost hitting Seto in the process, to reveal shapely, sexy leg as Mai stepped out. The blonde bombshell was dressed in a revealing purple dress, white furred trench coat and purple cowboy hat.

"You look like a pimp," Seto blurted out and received another elbow to his ribs from Yami. Mai however merely smiled and laughed.

"You betcha," she replied with a wink. Behind her from the limo out crawled Jounouchi and Varon. Both were dressed only in leather shorts, ankle boots and collars around their necks. Both also had oil covering their body and glitter around their eyes and on their lips. "Meet my whores for this evening."

Seto almost doubled over from laughing so hard. Varon didn't seem to mind the arrangement but an embarrassing blush appeared on Jou's cheeks.

"That's nice Mai," Yami lamely told her.

Leaning forward Mai loudly whispered to the two hosts. "I'm hoping that by the end of the night I can convince those two to kiss."

Yami laughed, as he silently felt sorry for Jou; only Mai would get turned on by the thought of her boyfriend kissing another guy.

"Come on boys," Mai ordered, linking an arm through each of theirs, and began leading them away. "Let's go enjoy the party."

"Poor Jou," Yami commented to his tall lover, watching them walk away.

"Hn, he deserves it."

"Seto…"

"Hey look another limo is arriving!"

Saved by the black limo being driven by Count Dracula, Seto quickly put on a fake smile as he stood next to Yami to await their next guests, who turned out to be Isis and Rishid. At least Seto could tolerate them, especially when Isis didn't talk about Fate.

Isis was dressed in a long flowing white dress with elf ears attached to her own; jewels decorated her hair and she wore a diamond necklace. Her adopted brother was dressed as a mad scientist with a white doctor's coat and glasses with huge lenses in them.

"Where's Malik?" Yami asked after greeting his Tomb Keepers.

"He decided to come with Bakura and Ryou," Isis explained with a roll of her eyes. "My brother and the thief have been glued at the hip recently."

"Poor Ryou," Seto grumbled under his breath and Yami sympathetically nodded his head.

The Egyptians moved on to enjoy some rides, while another limo pulled up. "Seto-boy!" the fruity I2 CEO cried as he popped out of the limo, wearing a Funny Bunny suit. Pegasus attempted to hug Seto but the sly brunet ducked behind his petite lover whose wadjet eye was already glowing on his forehead.

Wisely Pegasus backed away.

"Mokuba-boy!" he cried while running off. Seto made a move to go after the rabbit and save his brother but Yami put an arm against his chest, stopping him.

"Relax; Mokuba can outrun him and it will tire him out so that he'll sleep well tonight."

Before Seto could reply, the limo driven by Frankenstein returned to deliver Raphael, dressed in army fatigues and a machine gun, and a beautiful woman dressed as a Las Vegas Showgirl.

"Amelda?" Seto gasped taking a closer look at the Showgirl.

"Like my outfit?" the redhead asked, smoothing some of the feathers that were sticking out on the top of his head.

Next to Amelda, Raphael nodded his blond head, while Seto and Yami were still left speechless. "I know, I know; I almost fainted when I saw what he was wearing. In fact, I need something to drink, hard, so that I'll be able to block this night from my mind."

Raphael wandered off to find the alcohol with Amelda trailing behind him. Speechlessly, Seto and Yami stared at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Well at least he picked a scary costume…" Yami finally lamely said.

"Great costume! Amelda isn't it!" they heard Pegasus call out from somewhere behind them.

"Figures he would like it," Seto grumbled.

"Like what?"

Turning their heads, Seto and Yami saw the next limo arrive, delivering Yugi and Anzu. Anzu was dressed in pink as a ballerina and Yugi was Indiana Jones.

"Aibou!" Yami happily cried, lighting up; it had been a while since he had seen Yugi and he had missed him. "Where are the others? When you didn't come with Jou and Mai I thought you'd all come together."

"Honda and Otogi are still fighting over Shizuka," Anzu replied with a roll of her eyes. "We were sick of it so we decided to go on ahead."

"Ahh…" Yami replied with a nod of his head before elbowing Seto in the ribs again. "Say hello."

"Hello," Seto repeated wondering when he turned from a pirate to a parrot. At least Yami was satisfied.

"You two should stay away from Amelda and Pegasus," Yami warned turning his attention back to his Aibou and Anzu.

"Why-?" Yugi began to reply when he suddenly got cut off.

"Darling!"

From out of nowhere, Little Red Riding Hood came rushing over to them and flung her arms around Yugi's neck.

"Wha-?"

"Darling it's so good to see you again!" The girl flung back her hood to reveal the blonde hair of Rebecca Hopkins. "I keep on meaning to visit you in Japan but I've been so busy recently with my studies. It's not easy being a genius you know."

"Rebecca!"

Seto laughed watching Yami trying to help peel the girl off his aibou. He knew secretly inviting the annoying American Champion was going to be a good idea.

Next to them Anzu was seething and ready to rip Rebecca away from Yugi. Although they weren't dating it was obvious that Anzu liked Yugi but the small duelist wasn't sure if he felt the same way anymore; he liked Anzu more as a friend now but didn't want to hurt Anzu's feelings by admitting to her that she was a few years too late. In fact a certain white-haired individual had caught his eye lately but no one knew save for Yami, who kept on pressuring his Aibou to go after the person, reassuring him that the person liked him back.

Rebecca eventually dragged Yugi off to dance and a still furious Anzu followed them. Yami then took an opportunity to glare at his tall lover. "Why did you do that? You know Aibou is uncomfortable around Rebecca and that Anzu hates her."

Seto shrugged. "Part of Halloween is playing tricks on people and I thought that trick was rather funny. If you didn't like it, it's your fault for wanting me to embrace this stupid holiday."

"Although I do appreciate you accepting tonight's events it would be nice to warn me before any more _tricks_."

Seto casually placed an arm around Yami's shoulders. "You'll like some of my tricks, I can certainly promise you that."

"Wouldn't those _tricks_ be considered a threat?"

"Absolutely."

Staring down into Yami's crimson eyes, Seto forgot all about the stupid party. All he could think about was getting Yami home and fucking him like crazy. Bending over he captured Yami's lips in a kiss and forcefully shoved his tongue inside the ex-Pharaoh's mouth. The brunet's tongue ran along Yami's teeth, loving the sharpness of the fake cat fangs, wondering how they would feel if the ex-Pharaoh used them to nibble against his skin.

"Watch it, you're going to make them come out," Yami quietly murmured with lust in his voice as he pulled away from the brunet. Opening his mouth, Yami poked at each of the fangs to make sure they were staying attached to their respective tooth. "It took me hours to find a makeup artist to insert these for me and I don't think I'll be able to get them back in without her."

Seto sighed as the last limo pulled up. He wanted sex but his petite lover wasn't putting out, which made him only want it more.

"Get away from us Otogi and go find someone else to bother for this evening!"

Blue eyes rolled as Seto and Yami turned their attention to the next group of arriving people. Shizuka was dressed as a princess in a long pink dress, Honda was her knight in shining armor and Otogi was dressed in tux so that he could be James Bond. Honda had an arm around Shizuka's waist and he was glaring at Otogi through the helmet he was wearing.

"Shizuka-chan wants me around," Otogi protested. "It's been so long since we've seen each other."

"It has been awhile," Shizuka shyly admitted. The poor girl just couldn't be mean to anyone.

"Shizuka!"

Triumphantly, Otogi smirked at Honda as he took a hold of Shizuka's hand and kissed it.

"Maybe this stupid party will be entertaining after all if Honda ends up killing Otogi," Seto whispered to Yami as the trio moved on into the park. For his efforts Seto received yet another elbow jab to the ribs. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Only when you start behaving."

"Hn. Well that's not going to happen."

"I like your stubborn attitude," Yami whispered as he stood up on his tiptoes to quickly kiss the brunet pirate again.

"What the HELL!"

With a roll of his eyes, Seto broke the kiss and turned his head towards the voice he knew which belonged to Bakura. When he saw the white haired thief his piercing blue eyes widen in surprised before narrowing them at former King of Thieves. Bakura was dressed in similar clothes as him, expect his jacket was red and his black shirt was only done halfway up his chest. The clothes were new and crisp, unlike Seto's clothes, as the thief hadn't had his specialty made, which didn't look nearly as well to complete the pirate look. Bakura also didn't have an authentic sword, which only added to his jealousy.

"Nice outfit," Seto said with a smirk, enjoying the fact he looked a lot better than his pirate counterpart.

Bakura shook with rage as he glared at the CEO and it was only the calming hand on his shoulder from Malik that kept him from lunging at the smirking CEO.

"Relax Kura baby, _I _think you look nice and that's the only thing that's important."

"You're one to talk," Seto grumbled, turning his attention to the blond. Malik's hair was puffier and wilder than normal, held back with a purple cow print headband and he was dressed as an 80s rock star with a ripped t-shirt, black and white stripped spandex pants, bitchin' black boots, and black cuffs around each wrist. "If you were going for an 80's look I'm surprised you didn't come as Madonna."

Seto braced himself, waiting for the jab to his ribs but it never came. Yami apparently agreed with his tall lover for once.

"Where's Ryou?" Yami asked and a sly grin broke out across Bakura's face. Malik and Bakura stepped aside to reveal the latter's hikari. Ryou was barely dressed in tight red leather pants with a devil's tail sticking out of the rear, red boots, and matching bands around his neck and wrists. Devil's horns poked out of his soft white hair and there was an embarrassed look across his gentle face.

"They dressed me," he simply explained pointing to his yami and Malik.

"And isn't he a cute devil!" Malik cooed, wrapping an arm around Ryou's waist and pulling him close. "We better keep a close eye on you tonight so that no one tries and rape you."

"Except maybe for us," Bakura added, placing an arm around Ryou's shoulders.

"Just don't do anything in public," Seto warned as he grabbed hold of Yami and began dragging his petite lover away from the two psychos and one Ryou. Now that all the guests had arrived, Seto could start drinking so that he could forget he was at some dumb Halloween party.

Helplessly, Yami was dragged through the crowd, past the stage where the band continued to play, towards the area where an outdoors bar had been set up. Currently Raphael was the only person at the bar, downing drinks, trying to forget about horrid costume Amelda had been wearing.

"Seto, I want to mingle!" Yami protested as Seto ordered two screwdrivers from the bartender.

Turning away from the bar, Seto eyed their "friends". Mai was grinding between Jou and Varon as the trio danced in the make-shift dancing area in front of the stage; Mokuba was dragging Isono, who would be green if he took off his Kaibaman mask, from ride to ride while the youngster was trying to escape Pegasus; Yugi was busy ducking Rebecca who kept on yelling 'Darling!' whenever she saw him; Anzu was ready to start a catfight with Rebecca judging from the evil look she was giving the younger girl; Bakura and Malik were making out and Amelda was flirting with every guy he came across.

"You really want to mingle with those freaks?"

Elbow met ribs as Yami jabbed him again. "Those _freaks_ are my friends."

"Amelda is definitely a freak though," Raphael commented, having overheard their conversation, as he drowned another vodka shot.

Seto rubbed the area, silently wondering if he'd end up with a broken rib or not after getting through the night. "See even Raphael admits they're freaks."

"Only one of them," Yami reminded him as kissed Seto's lips before moving off to speak with Yugi.

With a sigh, Seto downed his drink before hurrying off after his petite lover. If he was forced to spend the evening there, he was going to do it at Yami's side.

**

* * *

**

As the night wore on, Seto felt like killing himself.

_Turn around  
Look at what you see  
In her face  
The mirror of your dreams  
Make believe I'm everywhere  
Hidden in the lines  
Written on the pages  
Is the answer to our never ending story  
ah ah ah_

Hours ago the Karaoke had started. Currently Shizuka was on the stage singing some sappy song from a movie called _The Never Ending Story_, while Anzu danced around next to her with both Otogi and Honda blowing kisses at her from the sidelines.

_Reach the stars  
Fly a fantasy  
Dream a dream  
And what you see will be  
Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to our never ending story  
ah ah ah_

In the crowd, happy couples were swaying together as they danced. Mai was paired up with Jou as Varon had gone to keep Raphael company, making it obvious that the ho had a thing for the big blond; Pegasus and Amelda were dancing so close they could be having sex without anyone noticing; poor Ryou was stuck in between Bakura and Malik, both not letting the hikari out of their sight the entire night; Yugi meanwhile had been dragged onto the dance floor by Rebecca even though every two minutes he would fight to get away from her but was always unsuccessful as the young girl had a tight grip around his neck.

"Want to dance?" Yami asked from where he stood next to Seto. Once again they found themselves back at the bar.

"Hn. That's a stupid question."

Instead of getting mad, Yami laughed. "Yeah I know. You're not exactly the dancing type."

Seto slung his arm around Yami's shoulders. "It's not like you like dancing either."

"We could go on some rides," Yami suggested with a smile upon his face. Speed was something they both enjoyed and the fastest roller coaster in the world was the Blue Eyes White Dragon Coaster right there at the park.

In Seto's mind however, that night riding a roller coaster meant he would have less opportunities to hang around with Yami's stupid friends. "Let's go."

**

* * *

**

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
__union's been on strike  
__He's down on his luck…It's tough, so tough  
__so tough._

On the stage, Malik had taken control of the Karaoke contest as he belted out the famous Bon Jovi song. Apparently Malik was making up for missing out on the 80s as he was forced to live underground for the entire decade.

_Gina works the diner all day  
__working for her man  
__She brings home her pay for love  
__for love._

Yugi sighed from where he sat at one of the many tables that had been set up around the park for the guests, while he watched Malik run his hands over the mike stand as if he was jacking off his cock. Currently he was hiding from both Rebecca and Anzu who both had decided to fight over him that night.

_She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got  
__'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not.  
__We've got each other and that's a lot for love _

_We'll give it a shot._

Originally he had thought the only fighting would have come from Honda and Otogi but after a long talk between Shizuka and Honda, the latter realized he was in no danger of losing his girlfriend to Dice Boy.

_Whooah…We're half way there  
__Ohhooah… Livin' on a prayer  
__Take my hand and we'll make it  
__I swear - livin' on a prayer._

Turing his pitiful woes away from the two girls, Yugi eyed the sexy devil who was currently trapped under Bakura's arm as they watched the thief's boyfriend on the stage. Yugi wished that Ryou was one of the people after him that night.

"Darling!"

Ducking under the table, Yugi watched as Little Red Riding Hood ran past his hiding place. Fortunately his hat hid his spiky hair well so Rebecca hadn't actually seen him. He had picked the outfit because the Indiana Jones character reminded him of his grandfather but at the moment he was thankful it helped him to blend in with the crowd.

**

* * *

**

_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

To no one's surprise, Malik, who refused to get off the stage as he kept on singing 80's music all night, had ended up on stage prancing around as he sang Madonna's 'Like A Virgin'.

"I'm surprised he doesn't start stripping."

"Give him until the end of the song."

Seto turned to eye his petite lover. "Is that a bet?"

"No, it's a fact," Yami replied with a laugh.

"Hn."

"Aww…don't be that way Captain Seto; admit it, you had fun tonight." Snuggling up against Seto's chest, Yami rubbed his fake ears into the cotton shirt and the brunet couldn't help but wonder what the ears would feel like if they were real. Closing his eyes, Seto held Yami close to him, wondering when they could go home.

"Yami help me!"

A growl escaped Seto as Yami pulled away to a terrified, half naked, Ryou.

"What did they do?" Both Seto and Yami knew that Bakura and Malik were behind Ryou being upset but currently Malik was still up on the stage singing his heart out.

"They won't leave me alone," Ryou squeaked, using his arms to cover his bare chest. "They keep on wanting me to have a three-way with them but I was hoping to speak with Yugi tonight instead of fending them off all evening."

"Don't worry Ryou, Aibou has been having his own problems with Rebecca. Just talk to him tonight once you're both back at the hotel."

"But I'm so nervous!"

"Relax; I told you Aibou likes you. He just needs you to take the first step, though, because he's new to understanding his feelings."

Seto raised an eyebrow. He wasn't aware that the Halloween party was partly to match up Yami's friends. Eyeing the crowd he saw that Pegasus and Amelda were still dancing close together and that Varon was still hanging out at the bar with a now very drunk Raphael. As far as Seto knew neither couple had been together before that night and now he was finding out that Ryou and Yugi were also supposed to be paired up.

"But what about Bakura and Malik? They're not going to want to give me up so easily."

"I'll take care of them," Yami promised.

"You're not going to have to worry about them anymore," Seto told them both while nodding his head towards the stage. At some point during the song, Bakura had hopped up onto the stage and attacked Malik with smoldering kisses. Currently Bakura was looming over Malik, who was laying flat against the stage, as they attempted to remove each other's clothing.

"Shouldn't you two be trying to break them up?" Ryou asked in alarm.

"Nah everyone seems to be enjoying the show."

"Seto!" Yami scolded. But the brunet was right. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at the two psychopaths with lustful looks on their faces.

"I think it's time that the party ended," Seto said, picking up the kitty in his arms and carrying Yami towards the exit where he knew a limo would be waiting. The brunet didn't bother worrying about Mokuba as Isono would deliver him home later. Unlike everyone else at the party, Mokuba was off in another area of Kaiba Land, playing videogames under Isono's watchful eye, and was thus far away from seeing the free porn on the stage.

"Seto what are you doing?" Yami complained but he didn't try struggling to get out of Seto's grasp.

"It's time for me to get my treat."

Seto could barely contain himself during the limo ride back to the mansion. He tore at Yami's mesh top, ripping it away from the kitty's body, leaving the former Pharaoh shirtless.

Yami was pressed down into the leather seat as Seto nipped at his chest, toying with Yami's nipples from rolling them between his fingers and pulling on them ever so slightly.

Fortunately for the sake of their Mummy limo driver they had remembered to keep the privacy window up.

The limo came to a jolting stop, causing Seto to topple off of Yami and landing on the limo floor. Determined not to let that interrupt their pleasantries, Seto reached up, grabbed Yami's arm and pulled the ex-Pharaoh down on top of him.

Passionately they kissed, Seto forcing his tongue into Yami's mouth. The kitty wasn't necessary playing hard to get though and eagerly sucked on the brunet's tongue.

"Seto-sama?" There was a knock at the limo door. "We're here, Seto-sama."

Reluctantly Yami climbed off the CEO; as far as Yami was concerned they could stay in the limo but he knew the vehicle was needed to transport his friends back to their various hotels.

"Screw it," Seto said as he tugged Yami back down on top of him for another kiss. Seto could care less about Yami's annoying friends. Most of them were staying at the Kaiba Land Hotel, which was only a 3-mile walk from the park, so they didn't really need the limo.

"But all the toys are upstairs…" Yami reminded him, breaking the kiss.

A heavy sigh escaped Seto but he released Yami from his grasp anyway. Together they exited the limo and hurried inside the mansion.

"Wait for me upstairs," Seto commanded, placing a quick kiss to the ex-Pharaoh's lips. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

Yami hurried up the stairs, wondering what the brunet had in store for him. The earlier promise of treats came flooding back to the ex-Pharaoh and he wondered if that had anything to do with what the pirate captain had in mind.

Reaching their bedroom, Yami kicked off his boots leaving him barefooted. He debated about stripping completely naked but he knew that Seto liked his kitty look and with the tail attached to his pants. He did however carefully tug out each fang and removed the claws, as he didn't want either thing to get in the way.

Walking over to the dresser, Yami deposited the fangs and claws on top of it before moving over to the full-length mirror to make sure his kitty ears were still on straight. As he walked, the bell around his neck jingled and Yami rolled his eyes in annoyance. The noisy bell had been bothering him all night and he now had no idea why he had wanted to wear the irritating thing.

The bedroom door opened an in walked Seto, still dressed in his pirate costume, carrying a plastic white bowl and a bottle of chocolate sauce. Yami smiled when he saw the chocolate sauce; they teased about using chocolate sauce a few days ago while having cake and ice cream for Seto's birthday but nothing had come from it. Yami however, was curious as to what was in the plastic bowl.

"Get on the bed," Seto demanded and Yami did what he was told, anxious to see what his lover had planned.

Seto placed the bowl on the nightstand and then lay down next to Yami. Holding the bottle of sauce over the ex-spirit's chest, Seto allowed the chocolate to drip down onto Yami's skin.

"It's cold," Yami complained but Seto ignored him as he created a trail of chocolate around each nipple and down to the former Pharaoh's bellybutton.

"Now _this_ is the only way to eat chocolate," the brunet declared as he put aside the bottle and began licking the sticky sauce off of Yami's body. Teasing Yami's nipple with his tongue, Seto traced the line over to the other nipple, gently biting it before following the trail further down the former Pharaoh's chest; from their activities in the limo, the ex-spirit was already sweating so the substance Seto was licking off was a mixture of chocolate and Yami.

"You're such a cute kitty," Seto murmured against Yami's skin once all the chocolate was cleaned up. "My little sex kitten."

Tossing away the pirate hair, Yami's fingered dug into Seto's brunet hair and he pulled the businessman up for a kiss. "My sexy pirate captain."

"I like the sound of that."

"I'd like you better naked."

A smirk appeared across Seto's face. "All in due time." Propping himself, Seto reached over to the table and grabbed the bowl. "Close your eyes."

Following commands, Yami closed his eyes; when he felt Seto's finger against his lips, he greedy sucked the digit inside and discovered the caramel that the finger had been dipped in. "Mmm…"

"You can open your eyes again," Seto commanded and crimson eyes blinked open to watch the pirate move back down Yami's body to undo the skintight leather pants. As the material slid down Yami's legs, Seto made sure to apply more caramel to Yami's legs.

"You're going to get it on the bed," the ex-spirit complained.

"No I won't," Seto said to reassured him. "I'm an expert at this."

Yami sat up, the bell that he still wore jingling as he banged against his chest, the golden eye glowing on his forehead. "When and who so I can kill them."

"Relax, I meant I'm a natural."

Satisfied, Yami lay back down and went back to watching as Seto took the chocolate sauce and began swirling the chocolate with the caramel. Once the brunet was finished with both legs, he began licking them clean staring with Yami's left ankle and slurping his way up the bronze calf. When he reached the former Pharaoh's hip he switched to the other leg, moving down this time, making sure that he didn't miss an inch of caramel or chocolate, tickling Yami with his tongue the entire time.

"I want some too," the ex-spirit finally complained.

"No," Seto replied with a shake of his head. "This is my treat."

"Jerk."

"I love you too."

Sitting back on his knees, Seto removed the navy jacket and white shirt. Slipping off the bed, his boots and pants soon joined the other garments on the floor. He then rejoined Yami on the king-size bed, crawling up the ex-spirit's body to capture Yami in a passionate kiss.

"My treat isn't finished yet," Seto murmured breaking the kiss.

Again, Seto slid down Yami's body with again the bottle of chocolate sauce in his hands. Nestling himself between Yami's legs, Seto spread the remainder of the chocolate sauce over the ex-spirit's cock.

Seto engulfed Yami's cock causing the former Pharaoh to moan with pleasure as he rubbed the back of his head against his pillow; the black kitty ears fell halfway off his head, getting tangled in his spiky hair before it reached the mattress.

Yami began thrusting up lightly, wanting Seto to take him in further. The brunet however was determined to control things and placed his hands on Yami's hips, holding the former kitty in place.

The moans grew louder as Seto took his sweet time in cleaning off the chocolate. Pleads began tumbling out of Yami's mouth, begging for Seto to fuck him; Seto was only too happy to comply.

With a final lick to Yami's cock, Seto sat back as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the always-handy lube; lube was never hard to find in Kaiba mansion as Seto and Yami made sure to keep fit with their 'exercise'.

A slick finger poked inside Yami, teasing the former Pharaoh. While Seto fingered Yami, he leaned back over his lover and began placing sweet kisses to the bronze neck.

"Hurry up," Yami protested through his whimpers and a second finger was added to the first. In gratitude, Yami moaned again.

Kissing Yami, sucking the ex-spirit's tongue into his mouth, Seto finally added a third finger, making sure his petite lover was loose enough for the main event.

After sucking on Yami's lips for long minutes, the brunet finally moved away so that he could lather his hard cock with the lube. Removing the three fingers, Seto wasted no time in placing the former Pharaoh's legs over his shoulders and slamming his way inside Yami who groaned in complete pleasure.

In and out went Seto's cock with hard thrusts, a smooth rhythm that allowed the brunet's cock to hit Yami's prostate with each nudge. Yami's bell jingled as they rocked together, one silently cursing the sound and the other thinking that it sounded music to his ears.

"Seto…" Yami panted every so often, needing to cry out his lover's name.

Seto was glad; he liked it when the ex-spirit was reduced to simply crying out his name; it was more musical then the sound of the bell that continued to rattle.

The brunet could sense that Yami was close to his release so he grabbed the former kitty's cock with one hand and began pumping it to match the trusts.

A loud groan escaped Yami as he came, spilling his cum between their bodies. Seto was not long after Yami, completely filling his petite lover, before collapsing on top of him.

Together they rested as they regained their strength.

"I need a shower now," Yami finally complained in a playful tone.

"Not without me are you having one," Seto replied as he slid out of Yami's body. Untangling the cat ears from Yami's hair he placed them back on top the ex-spirits head. "My sex kitten."

"My sexy pirate."

They kissed and laid still for a few more minutes. Finally Seto stood and began carrying Yami to the bathroom for round two.

"Seto no!" Yami weakly protested, having no plans to forfeit the round. "I need to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You said I could get a cat remember."

Seto groaned as he stepped into the shower, put Yami down and turned on the water. "No cats beside you!"

"A promise is a promise."

Rolling his eyes, Seto shut Yami up with another kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

-Gee…I wonder who is that mysterious pirate called Dragon that Yami mentioned...

-the bell that Yami wore in this is from the kitty demon saga where he wears the exact same bell. Yami hates it in the kitty story so he had to hate it here too.

-the song Shizuka was going to sing was supposed to be an unnamed Japanese song but at the last minute I changed it to the 'Never Ending Story' song by A New Found Glory because while writing this fic it certainly seemed like a never ending story.

-For Malik's songs, I just picked two songs I thought most people would know. It's more fun when you know the songs.

-Thank you Dukie for the editing!


End file.
